


Picture Perfect

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nude Modeling, Photography, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: He was infamous around campus, the boy with a camera permanently placed around his neck, always in reach in case he stumbles upon something he feels moved to capture. Never in a million years though did you think you'd ever actually have any kind of interaction with him until you went to a friends party and you encountered a mildly drunk Ashton Irwin as you step into the kitchen."You look like a work of art." Are the first words Ashton ever speaks to you."Are you flirting with me?" You ask smirking slightly knowing from what you've heard that this was so unlike him."I think so. At least I'm trying to." He giggles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually something old that I thought I had posted to my main blog a while ago but couldn't find it(thank god I'd saved it) so I figured I'd post it here I'll be posting part 2 of it as well

He was infamous around campus, the boy with a camera permanently placed around his neck, always in reach in case he stumbles upon something he feels moved to capture. He was a bit of a legend in a sense because he was gorgeous but so quiet, and girls tried to ask him out on a regular basis but he never said yes. You of course had seen him around before a time or two and it was true he was really beautiful, a bit shy it seemed which made sense as to why he was so quiet. Never in a million years though did you think you'd ever actually have any kind of interaction with him until you went to a friends party in their off campus apartment and you encountered a mildly drunk Ashton Irwin as you step into the kitchen. He was sat on a counter top giggling quite loudly to himself looking much more outgoing than his usual reserved self and you just laugh not sure how to respond to the sight, so you just step further into the kitchen to get a drink as you originally intended. 

"You look like a work of art." Are the first words Ashton ever speaks to you and it catches you off gaurd your hand is grabbing for a beer from one of the coolers and you freeze what you're doing to look up at him. 

"Is that like an artist joke? " You ask a bit stunned and the corners of his lips turn down.

"No, I mean it, you're beautiful. I would love to photograph you sometime. I didn't bring my camera tonight for fear of drunk me breaking it." He giggles and he was positively adorable.

"O-oh I mean I guess if you wanted to that would be fine by me, I don't think I'm very photogenic though." You stutter your cheeks heating up. 

"I disagree completely." He hums hopping off of the counter walking closer to you. "You would look incredible in front of a camera." He says seeming very suave.

"Are you flirting with me?" You ask smirking slightly knowing from what you've heard that this was so unlike him. 

"I think so. At least I'm trying to." He giggles and his dimples peak out making you melt.

"It might actually be working." You chuckle grinning at him. "I'm y/n."

"Such a pretty name too." He hums softly and you just giggle bashfully not used to the attention. 

"You will probably forget me by the morning you know that right?" 

"I could never forget someone as pretty as you, do you wanna dance?" He asks smiling mischeviously and you giggle taking his outstretched hand. He pulls you out to the dance floor and instead of grinding or dancing on you in any sexual way he just starts dancing like a goof and being silly which you honestly preferred over the overly sexualized dancing that was so poular at parties. 

You'd only known him for a few minutes but you were having so much fun with him both of you dancing more like a scene from an 80's movie and you were in a fit of giggles the whole time. It takes you a while to realize you'd never grabbed a beer and after dancing with him for a while you start to get thirsty so you let Ashton know that you're gonna go get one and that you'll be right back. You go grab a beer for yourself as well as one for Ashton, going back to find him on the dance floor but he wasn't there and you get a little discouraged until someone speaks up and says they saw him go out to the balcony. You walk out there and find him with his back to you, arms resting on the ledge and he looked like art himself.

"So do you like being photographed? Or do you just prefer to be behind the camera?" You ask after staring at his broad shoulders and back for a moment silently taking in the sight. He turns his head to look at you a lopsided grin on his lips.

"I don't think I'd make a very good model, I like capturing other people, but I'm not that memorable." He says softly taking the beer that you offer to him.

"You're probably the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen Ash, far from forgettable. Plus I like your dance moves." You giggle taking a sip of beer. He raises his arms over his head and shakes his hips a huge grin on his lips.

"Yeah you like this move?" He giggles moving in closer to you still shaking his hips. 

"Mhmm. That's the move that had me hook, line and sinker." You smile and bite your bottom lip.

….

You wake up the next morning with no recollection of the night beforel after your second beer, but you're certain that there's another body laying next to you. Tentatively opening your eyes, and looking to the side you see that theres a guy sleeping next to you who's thankfully fully clothed and you breath a small sigh of relief. The next thing that hits you is that your head is pounding in your skull and your mouth feels like cotton which with all the given evidence can only mean one thing. You'd gotten drunk and gone home with someone, you just wished you could remember who. You take a moment to garner up the strength to sit up knowing the aching in your head would only get worse when you did. 

"Good morning love." You hear before you've even looked. The voice is raspy with an Australian accent and you suddenly remember who is laying beside you. 

"Ashton?" You ask softly, your voice groggy.

"Yes, y/n?" He giggles and it sounds just as cute as it had the night before but it really doesn't help the headache. 

"We didn't like sleep together did we?" You ask cautiously turning to look at him.

"Nope, you had way more to drink last night than I did so I walked us to my place. I was gonna sleep on the couch but you begged me for cuddles." He chuckles and you just groan in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for anything stupid or embarrassing I might have said or done." 

"It's quite alright, I thought you were pretty cute. There were several moments I wished I could have captured with my camera." He hums a smile on his lips. "I'm gonna go grab some Tylenol and water for you, I'll be right back." 

He comes back with the pills and a glass of water for you which you take eagerly wanting the headache to go away. 

"Wanna go to Denny's? My treat." He asks. "I'm sure you must be starving." 

"You're my knight in shining armor." You sigh smiling at him dreamily.

"Saving girls from hangovers one at a time." He chuckles and helps you stand up and get stable on your feet. Before last night if someone had told you you'd be in Ashton Irwin's bedroom about to go out to breakfast with him you'd have most likely laughed, but here you were and well you were pretty excited quite frankly. 

….

"What can I get for you, sugar?" The waitress asks, she was an older southern lady and she was so sweet. 

"I'll take the grand slam, eggs scrambled, hashbrowns extra crispy, please." You say with a smile as she writes down your order.

"Alright, and for you dear?" She asks turning her gaze to Ashton.

"I'll have the same, but instead of scrambled I would like my eggs fried." He hums and once she finishes writing down your orders she goes to the back to put the order in.

"I'm quite surprised Ash, I've seen you around campus so many times now and you've always got your camera but you didn't bring it with us today." You giggle. 

"I do normally like to bring it with me, but I didn't wanna freak you out or anything." He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

"I mean I was told last night that I'm pretty enough to photograph, so I expect to take up half of your camera roll." You tease and he laughs. 

"I have a feeling that'll be happening very soon if you stick around me long enough." 

"Well I have no clue why you've taken a liking to me, but I can't say I'm complaining about it." You sigh.

"You make me feel inspired." He says his cheeks tinting pink bashfully and yours heat up as well, not expecting such a deep answer. "From the moment I saw you I felt more inspired than I have in the last year." 

Your cheeks are flooded with heat not sure what to say. You were flattered honestly, and mildly confused. As far as you could see there wasn't anything particularly special about you, you weren't outstandingly pretty or anything like that. But it felt nice having a boy as gorgeous as Ashton telling you that you made him feel inspired. You didn't have a chance to respond though since your food came out moments later and your stomach grumbles in hunger as your plate is set in front of you. You thank the waitress before you dig in covering your pancakes in syrup and cutting a big bite out of them.

….

"So when did you know you wanted to go into photography?" 

"My grandpa was a photographer so he bought me my first camera when I was little, taught me some basics so I'd say that was the beginning of my beautiful love story." He chuckles a fond smile on his lips, his eyes reminiscent. 

"That's so sweet." You coo smiling softly. "So can I hangout with you today or do you wanna just drop me at my dorm?" 

"I believe you owe me a photo session." He grins driving in the direction of his flat and you just chuckle and shake your head in a fond sort of way.

"I guess since you did buy me breakfast I could model for you, but I will not take my clothes off." You tease and his cheeks flush bright pink.

"I-I wouldn't ask you to d-do that." He stutters and this was more like the Ashton youd heard about. "At least not the first time." He adds his voice still shaky but you had to admit that was a pretty smooth line.

"This is all a ploy to eventually get me naked isn't it?" You ask a lopsided grin on your lips.

"You got me. The shy guy photographer is just a ploy so I can get girls to model nude for me." He chuckles looking over at you for a moment a teasing glint in his eyes. He pulls into his spot in front of his building parking his car and you get out following him back up to his apartment. It hits you then that you're still in your clothes from the night before, you probably looked like shit and you feel majorly embarrassed, but you didn't know how to mention it to Ashton.

"Let me get my camera and some equipment and we can go to my studio, okay love?" Ashton says stepping into his room and you run to the bathroom to check out your apperance in the mirror. It was just as bad as you imagined and you had to give Ashton props for going out in public with you when you looked this terrible. You pull out a makeup remover wipe from your purse-thankful that you always carried some with you- and start cleaning up your smudged eye makeup until you were satisfied with your apperance. You hear Ashton call out your name from the living room so you quickly run your fingers through your hair and throw it up into a bun before stepping out of the bathroom. 

"Hey sorry I just wanted to uh freshen up a bit." You say your cheeks heating up. 

"Oh you look lovely." He stutters. "You ready to head to the studio?"

"Yeah, lets go."

….

You and Ashton had gone from not knowing each other to being practically inseperable, you spent all of your time not studying or going to classes with him at his apartment or at the small studio he rented for his photography. He took so many pictures of you especially when you weren't paying attention and he always printed them out to show them to you which only proved to get you all flustered.

"Y/n you looked so stunning in these." He says pulling out more photos and the one on top was one of you looking out the window of his apartment tying your hair up into a bun.

"I only lvook good because you took the picture." You chuckle looking down at the picture. "How come you waste so much film on me anyways? There are way prettier people and things to photograph than me."

"You're my muse petal." He hums mater of factly a dashing smile on his lips, you found yourself staring at his lips a lot lately but you tried brushing it off. 

"I don't know why, Ash."

"Because you're beautiful. It's that simple." 

"Yeah, yeah okay Casanova." 

"What should we do for dinner tonight?" he asks switching the subject. 

"I'm in the mood for pad thai." 

"Again?" He teases. "They know us by name there now." 

"And they never get our order wrong. Is that such a bad thing?" You giggle pulling up the number on your phone and reaching over Ashton to grab your purse from the couch table beside him. Ashton tenses slightly with your whole body draped over his but you don't notice focusing on pulling your wallet out of your purse.

"Babe dinner is on me don't worry about it." He hums booping your nose and getting up to grab another beer. 

"You don't have to pay for every meal we have together Ash." 

"I really don't mind y/n." He says coming back and handing you one of the hard ciders he keeps in the fridge for you since you don't like beer. 

"You're gonna go broke ordering out for the both of us all the time." You say resting your head on his shoulder after taking a sip of your drink. 

"I am not gonna go broke don't worry about it." 

"Wait so how do you make money if you don't have a job?" 

"I do photography for weddings and other events when I can, they tend to pay pretty well." He shrugs a lopsided smile on his lips. 

"Where do you find the time between classes and hanging out with your favorite gal?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." He chuckles and winks slyly. "Do you wanna go by the studio after we eat?"

"Hmm only if you let me take photos of you this time." You giggle.

"Not gonna happen I would break my own camera lense."

"Oh hush Ashton, you're hot and you know it."

"You need to get your eyes checked." 

"Oh my gosh shut up!" You laugh punching his shoulder. "But yeah lets go to the studio." 

 

…. 

After dinner he drives the two of you to his studio and he sets up the lighting and you plop down on the faux leather couch. He starts talking about some techniques that he was wanting to perfect that are supposed to give photos a very vintage look and he thinks you'll look incredible with softer lighting and he sort of starts to ramble but you're used to that by now because it's just how Ashton is. You just listen and smile fondly at him because he was such a dork but it was so damn cute. 

"You're such a nerd for this stuff." You giggle and he goes quiet blushing softly finally satisfied with the lighting so he picks up his camera. "How should I pose?" 

"I think one of you looking out the window would be so gorgeous with the sky being all pink as the sun sets would be lovely." He says softly looking out the window behind you and you spend an hour and a half taking pictures of you just being goofy. You had to keep getting Ashton to focus though because he kept getting distracted by something and you wondered where his mind kept wandering off to. You were getting pretty sleepy so Ashton drives you back to your dorm room and you give him a kiss on the cheek before heading up and going straight to bed.

….

To every one around you it was pretty obvious that Ashton had a thing for you, but you were still unaware, so when the cute guy from your English class asked you out you of course said yes. The reaction you get from Ashton when you tell him you have a date isn't what you expected. He kind of frowns and furrows his brow sulking a bit.

"Oh well that's nice." He says although his voice suggests he thinks otherwise. 

"Do you have a problem with that Ash?" You ask raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. Why would I care?" He says his tone a little huffy.

"What's your problem?" You ask raising your voice slightly.

"Nothing just forget it, y/n." He mumbles. "I have a ton of editing to do tonight so I kind of just want to be alone."

"No what is so wrong with me going on a date Ash? Its not like I have a boyfriend." 

"Because I thought maybe you liked me too y/n!" He yells his nostrils flaring which you knew only happened when he was upset but it had never been aimed at you before in the months that you'd known him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I thought maybe you liked me too y/n!" He yells his nostrils flaring which you knew only happened when he was upset but it had never been aimed at you before in the months that you'd known him. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Too? What are you talking about Ashton?"

"Too? What are you talking about Ashton?"

"Like you didn't already know. I've liked you since the night I met you y/n and I thought maybe you liked me too but clearly you don't." He sighs emphatically and you look at him with a furrowed brow.

"I do like you Ashton. I had no idea how you felt though." You say softly twiddling with your fingers. "But if you've only been friends with me all this time so you could end up dating me that would be pretty fucking shitty." 

"No of course not, I'm your friend because I care about you." He sighs his shoulders sagging slightly. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you how I feel." 

"Well if you'd done it differently how would you have done it?" 

"I'm sorry for how I reacted just now, I just like you a lot and I-I've wanted to say something but you know how nervous I can get."

"Yeah I know Ash, but I had no way of knowing without you telling me." You say a soft smile starting to turn up the corners of your lips. 

"I'm so sorry I acted like such a dick, and if you want to go on the date with the guy from your class-" 

"I won't go out with him Ash." You giggle shoving his shoulder. "But you have to take me on a date instead."

"Wait for real?" He asks eyes widening a bit surprised.

"Yes you loser." You giggle and lean in to kiss his nose which makes him blush a bright pink.

....

You hadn't seen Ashton all week the two of you deciding to not see each other until your date on Saturday. You were excited, but a little nervous, it was Ashtonyiur best friend but it just seemed different. This would be formal and well there were feelings on the table now, but you were hoping everything would be okay, that nothing would feel different or forced. Your friends weren't shocked when you told them that Ashton was taking you on a date and they insisted on taking you shopping for an outfit. The first place they drag you to in the mall is Victoria Secret which makes your face heat up.

"Guuuys I'm not getting lingerie. Who knows if he even wants to ya know." You murmur your bottom lip making it's way between your teeth. "Besides I should pick an outfit first before I pick what I'm gonna wear under it." You reason.

"Okay okay where should we go first then?" Your friend Claire says walking backwards out of Victoria Secret.

"Lets hit up forever 21." You hum and start walking in the direction of the store. You walk around the store picking up things to try on, and your friends go a little crazy picking outfits they wanna see you in. After trying on probably 20 dresses you decide on a faux leather skater dress that was cute and flattering on you and then pick out accessories. Claire and Makayla still insist in taking you to get lingerie so you give in picking out a matching set tobgo under the dress that was sure to blow Ashton away, if the opportunity to do so arose.

 

…. 

He picked you up right on tine Saturday and he looks a bit stunned when you open the door his shyness coming out full force. You giggle and punch his shoulder lightly shaking your head 

"Ash Its just me don't be weird." You giggle grabbing your clutch from the small table by your door.

"S-Sorry y/n, you look stunning." He says reverently and he brings one of your hands up to his lips.

"You're always so charming." You hum feeling flustered and you step out into the hallway lacing your fingers with his. "So where are we going?"

"That's a bit of a surprise petal." He chuckles as you walk out to his car and he gets the door for you.

…. 

He drives for a good while the two of you chatting like usual catching each other up on how your week had gone since you hadn't seen each other. He pulls up to a pretty fancy looking building with floor to ceiling windows and you can see art work inside hanging up on walls and you can tell its an art gallery. 

"This is so cute Ash." You giggle squeezing his hand with yours. He just smiles nervously over at you getting out of the car coming aroundbto your door for you. "Thank you baby, such a gentleman." 

"Anything for my best girl." He hums and smiles wrapping an arm around your waist loosely once you're standing beside him and the two of you walk into the gallery. The first thing you see besides a table where wine was being served is that there are pictures of you on the walls. Not all of them were of you, but a lot of them were and you were honestly a bit shocked. You look up at Ashton not sure what to say because you were flattered truly, and also in awe of how talented he was as a photographer.

"You didn't tell me you were having an art show." You whisper a smile turning up the corners of your lips.

"You're not mad are you? I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Why would I be mad Ash? This is incredible and I'm super proud of you." You smile and giggle leaning up to kiss his cheek. His face lights up with a kilowatt smile and he squeezes your waist. 

"Thank you sweetheart. Your support means the world to me." He hums. "Shall we grab a glass of wine?" 

"I'd love to." You smile squeezing his hand.

….

"So are there gonna be people who will just have pictures of me in their houses now?" You ask curiously after walking around for almost an hour looking at the pictures and drinking a couple glasses of wine.

"No, no none of the pictures of you are for sale." He says quickly reassuring you. "I made that very clear with the gallery." 

"You keeping them for a certain private collection?" You ask teasingly raising an eyebrow.

"You better believe it baby girl." He chuckles and winks and you lightly smack his shoulder. A lot of the night is spent with Ashton chatting with people and being praised continuously for his work as well as people complimenting you which made you a shy flustered mess beside him. You kept hiding your face in his shoulder and well the two of you were certainly a bashful pair. 

"Are you ready to grab a bite to eat, darling?" He asks after another hour and a half. 

"You re gonna leave your own art show?" You giggle your brow furrowed a bit.

"I think my date is a bit more important, and well you've had quite a bit of wine and nothing to eat, doll." 

"I am pretty hungry." You hum. "Okay, lets go." You giggle following him back out to his car and he drives to Denny's which had become a regular spot for the both of you. 

….

Your skin was warm and had a light sheen of sweat, the bright studio lights shining down on your almost naked body and you look up at Ashton as his camera clicks over and over capturing you in your most vulnerable state. 

The first time he'd asked you to pose like this for him, in nothing but pretty lingerie, you'd been wary because of general insecurities but eventually you agreed. You had been dating for months now so you were pretty confortable being nude in front of him, and since then you had started a blog together posting pictures from sessions like this and it had gotten quite the following. It made you feel so sexy, and well Ashton liked other men getting to see you and lust after you but him being the only guy that got to touch you. This time you were in a crimson floral bra with matching panties and it accentuated your features perfectly.

"You look so fucking gorgeous baby." Ashton says smirking behind his camera. "Can you turn onto your stomach for me baby girl?"

"Mhmm." You giggle flipping over and bending your legs swinging them back and forth. He smirks and pulls the camera away from his face for a moment leaning in to kiss you.

"I love you y/n." He hums his lips still touching yours and you smile kissing him again swiping your tongue over his bottom lip. 

"I love you too Ashton." You giggle and he holds the camera out to take a picture of the two of you kissing and you srcunch up your nose cutely. "We're not gonna have many pictures to post though if you can't keep yourself off of me." 

"Can't help it you're so hot." He chuckles biting down on your bottom lip softly making a little whine come up out of yohr throat. 

"Mr. Photographer sir you're not very professional." You giggle sitting up onto your knees and lacing your fingers into the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I think you like when I just can't stay focused." He hums. "Because you know it just means I'm gonna fuck you."

That was something you hadn't been expecting when you started dating him. His normally shy sort of quiet demeanor went right out the window whenever things heat up between the two of you. It was as if he was a totally different person, he was dominant and domineering and he was a guy that could have your panties off in seconds flat. He could have you begging for his cock just from his words alone, his favorite thing being to tell you all the dirty things he wanted to do to you, getting you riled up and then denying you what he knew you wanted. 

"You want that don't you baby, for me to fuck you?" He says pulling back from your lips and he starts sliding his fingertips down your spine, feather light and so slowly. You can feel goosebumps start to prickle on your skin and you shiver slightly a breathy whimper parting your lips. "I won't do anything until you say you want it, pet." 

"Yes Sir I want you to fuck me." You whisper looking over your shoulder at him your eyes a bit wide.

"Such a good girl. Such a pretty girl too." He says cupping both your ass cheeks squeezing them and then smacking the left cheek. The action startles you and you make a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. You hear him chuckle behind you his hand gently rubbing over the spot to soothe the sting. 

"What was that for?" You ask pouting slightly since you hadn't misbehaved. 

"It was a love tap." He chuckles and taps your hip to signal for you to lift them and he pulls your panties off. "Those are so pretty on you but I like em better off." 

"That's such a cliche." 

"Everyone loves a good cliche now and then, right?"

"Hmm, are you just gonna talk or are you gonna actually do something?" You ask looking up at him with sultry eyes biting your bittom lip.

"Talking back like that you're gonna earn yourself a lot more love taps." He says gripping your waist and flipping you over onto your back. It nearly knocks you breathless and you look up at him your chest rising and falling rapidly, Ashton just smirks down at you. He loved making you flustered and in moments like these it wasn't hard for him to do. 

"Spread your legs for me baby." He hums kneeling on the floor in front of you his face even with your center, his warm breath starting to fan over your wet lips. "Such a needy little cunt, princess, you're already so wet for me."

Your thighs quake at his filthy words, your body tensing slightly as you attempt to not squirm. You had never thought you'd like being talked to the way he does when he's buried beween your thighs but it was something in the way he did it that got you going. He made sure you knew it was an act, that he loved and respected you, that you could tell him to stop if it ever made you uncomfortable and he would. And it was such a contrast from his everyday personality that it just made you feel so tingly every where. You grip the sheets letting out a breathy moan when his tongue licks up your inner thigh a smirk on his lips.

"You are-you are such a fucking tease." You whine staring down at him.

"You love it, gets you so blushy and so turned on." He chuckles licking and sucking up the opposite thigh making you writhe. "I know just what makes you tick, peach." 

And with that he wraps his lips around your clit keeping his eyes on your face loving to see your reactions. The way your eyes widen, or scrunch shut from the intense pleasure and how your mouth opens around a moan that can't make it's way up your throat. It just gets him that much more aroused than he already is, his cock becoming impossibly harder behind his sweats. He moves his tongue down delving into you and groaning deeply, sensation sending you into a frenzy of moans.

"Fuck-fuck Ashton!" You cry out getting wetter as he eats you out expertly.

"You're always so sensitive, kitten. Make the prettiest noises for me."

"Oh god, feels so g-good Ash." He just smirks into you, his eyes glinting with pride. He flicks your clit before sucking on it again putting his main focus there and his fingers grip your thighs a bit tighter when you start grinding against his face, holding your lower half down.

"Mm, are you close petal?" He asks cockily and you just whine and nod your head your thighs trying to close around his head. "Ah, ah be a good girl and keep your legs open love." He says pulling back and his face is coated in your wetness.

"M'sorry, feels too good." You whine and he chuckles smirking cockily, his tounge swirling around your clit in slow circles and sliding down to your entrance pushing in and moaning at your taste. 

"Let go for me, doll, come for me." He hums, and you don't need much more convincing, your body letting go, your hips bucking up against his mouth, your moans getting caught in your throat. 

"That's my good girl." He moans kissing your clit and pulling back, and watching how your body writhes. Your breathing is heavy, your chest heaving up and down pretty rapidly as you come down and Ashton rubs over your hips and kisses his way up your stomach and to your lips. 

"I love when we have these photo sessions." He chuckles. "They always end so gloriously." 

"I think they're becoming my favorite part of every week." You hum your voice a little scratchy, sounding perfectly wrecked. Ashton giggles, that super dorky, adorable giggle and you know he's back to your awkward shy guy and you smile so big leaning up to kiss him deeply. "I love You Ash, like a whole fucking lot." 

"Mm, baby girl I love you too." He hums against your lips crawling up to join you in the bed.


End file.
